<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather, Whiskey, and Smoke by AnotherSPNfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637609">Leather, Whiskey, and Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic'>AnotherSPNfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Third Person POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding in the Impala bingo fill for SPNDeanBingo on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather, Whiskey, and Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were on their way back to the bunker after a successful hunt. Dean was at the wheel, as always. Sam was beside him, quietly scrolling through news articles on his tablet. She was sprawled comfortably across the backseat. Earlier, Dean had tossed his jacket to her when she yawned. “It’s a long drive. You might as well get some rest,” he had told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had draped the jacket over herself and closed her eyes. She’d smiled as she took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of leather, whiskey, and a hint of smoke left from the body they’d burned. It was distinctly Dean, and it was the most comforting scent she knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long she had been dozing in and out of sleep when she felt the car come to a stop and heard the engine shut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we ask her if she wants anything?” Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s door squeaked open. She felt him push a piece of hair behind her ear before gently running his knuckles over her cheek. “No, we should let her sleep. We are only a couple hours from home.” He reached for his jacket that had started to slide off and tucked it back over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next, Sam’s door creaked open before both doors closed at once. For a moment, it was eerily quiet until she heard Dean fiddling with the gas cap.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Five minutes later, Sam and Dean were back. Baby‘s engine roared to life. Dean shuffled through the box of tapes before the sound of Kansas’ ”Hold On”</span> <span>started playing quietly. She smiled. It was one of her favorite songs, and she suspected Dean knew she was awake.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing she knew, Dean was shaking her awake. “Hey, sleepyhead. We’re home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m comfy,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I bet our bed is more comfy. How about we go get you a snack and then we can head to bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Have I told you that I love you?” She sat up and slid her arms into Dean’s jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once or twice.” He offered his hand to pull her out of the back seat. He wrapped an arm around her waist and headed towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we bring in our bags?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already did before I woke you.” She sat down at the table as he opened the fridge. “How about some bacon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “That’s a silly question. Always bacon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the first pieces finished cooking, she moved to sit on the counter beside the stove. They both started to munch while Dean continued cooking the rest of the package. Before long, they were wandering arm-in-arm toward their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flopped less-than-gracefully onto the bed, still wearing Dean’s jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “You probably want pajamas. That can’t be comfortable to sleep in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrapped it tighter around herself. “Why not? It makes a great blanket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the car. That’s different.” He carefully pulled the jacket off of her and hung it over the desk chair. She pouted at the loss. He tossed her one of his t-shirts and a pair of her favorite shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She changed quickly, without getting out of the bed and tossed her dirty clothes in the middle of the floor. As soon as she climbed under the covers, Dean crawled into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she curled into his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and got a noseful of that same leather, whiskey, and smoke smell. “You were right. This is more comfy,” she mumbled, already starting to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to her forehead, keeping his lips against her skin for a few moments before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>